Peppa's age
After 10 years of muddy puddles, you start to forget how old you are (I really tried to make everyone in character but something went wrong) Transcript The episode starts on Peppa waking up. Narrator: It is early in the morning. Peppa: ~Wakes up~ ~Yawns~ Today is my birthday! Peppa: ~Running down the stairs~ I hope Mummy pig made me a birthday cake! Peppa: ~Walks into the kitchen~ Mummy and daddy pig: Surprise! Mummy pig: ~Holding a chocolate birthday cake~ Happy birthday peppa! Peppa: !!!! Mummy pig: Peppa, Blow out your candles and make a wish! Peppa: ~blows out candles~ ~They all clap~ Daddy pig: I can't believe it, Peppa! I can't believe you're actually....um...8? Peppa: ~looks sad~ Mummy: 8! Good, i'm glad you knew. I thought she was10 but i really wasn't sure. George: ~snorts~ Narrator: George thought Peppa was 11. Peppa: Are you serious!? Mummy pig: ~looks at Peppa sadly~ I'm really sorry, Peppa. Peppa: How could you forget your own daughter's age? How could you not know that i'm 8--.....uh, 6--..7....wow. Narrator: The whole family doesn't know how old Peppa is. Even Peppa. Daddy pig: it's not easy tracking your child's birthday without a calander. Peppa: Well how do we find OUT how old i am? Mummy pig: It depends. What year were you born in? Peppa: Well, That's easy! ~Takes a deep breath~--.......... Mummy pig:..oh.. George: I know a place. There's been a written documentary hidden for years. If we work together, we could find i-- Peppa: Okay. Why do you know how to talk in EVERY Peppa pig fanfiction!? I was hoping this would be the one where you're normal but NOOOO!! George: Don't question the writers. They're weirdos. (Daddy pig walks outside without anyone noticing) Anyway, 'The secret document of Peppa's age' will explain everything. But it won't be easy to get there. Peppa: The secret document of Pepa's age? George: Yeah, it's weird. Mummy pig: How do we find it? George: It's located somewhere deep at the bottom of Duck land. But we'll have to find a way to find the documents quickly. Daddy pig: ~From outside~ HOW'S THIS FOR QUICKLY Peppa: !? ~looks out the window~ Daddy pig is on a huge construction digging thing (i really forgot what their called) Peppa: Where did you get that!? Daddy pig: I STOL--...BORROWED IT. Mummy pig: Did you steal-- Daddy pig: EVERYONE GET ON!!! Peppa and george giggle and run to the excavator (i remembered what their called) and jump on Peppa: ♫We're on a rubber duck! We're on a rubber duck!♫ ~it blasts away super fast~ About 8 hours later, they get to duck land Daddy pig: We're here! Peppa: Hooray! George: ~giggles~ Peppa: Alright, Daddy, start digging-- Voice: Stop right there! it's a police guy Police guy: As for you! ~Points at daddy pig~ You stole this excavator from the queen! Peppa: Daddy you said you borrowed it ~crying~ you lied to me how could you do this!? Daddy pig: ~being handcuffed~ I'm sorry peppa Police guy: And as for YOU! ~points at Peppa and George~ The Secret Documents of Peppa's Age are to remain secret! ~both of them freak out~ George: Peppa start digging! Peppa: ~Digs with face~ George: ...uh.. Police guy: Hey. Stop! By the laws of Peppatown 4th mayor i command you stop digging! George: ~distracts police guy by running away~ Police guy: ~runs after~ You get back here! IT'S THE LAW! George: Never! Police guy: Stop running or i WILL send you to jail dude! George: No! You'll never catch me in a million yea-- ~falls in the duck river~ ~cries~ WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAA! wahahahaa Police guy: Are you done? George: I'm done. Police guy: Okay. I've got you now. You're going to jail, bro. Peppa: Got it! ~Holds up the Peppa's age documents~ Police guy: NOOO! George: ~gets up and pushes police guy into the duck river~ ~runs to peppa~ Police guy: I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, PIG CHILDREEEEEN!!! ~ducks fill the river~ George: Hurry we have to get back home Daddy pig: ~in the back of the police car~ WHAT ABOUT ME George: Oh yeah sorry about tha-- Peppa: No. you lied to us so see you in 2 months. ~Back at home~ Mummy pig: I'm so glad you're back. Peppa: I'm just glad w got the documents. Mummy pig: Well what are you waiting for. What does it say? ~Peppa reads it, flipping a few pages.~ ~Pause for dramatic effect~ Peppa:... Mummy pig:.... George:.... Daddy pig: ~crying~ Peppa....I'm 17. Mummy pig:' omfg' the end I can't believe how much time i spent on this Category:Crazy